


Driven

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Advent Calendar, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drove like a man possessed, which is what he was, after all: a man possessed with the need to find his partner.</p><p>Missing scenes from "Bloodbath" and "Survival."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2014 Starsky and Hutch Advent Calendar](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2014/). 
> 
> My thanks to beta-reader Quoshara for her never-failing support. All remaining errors are, of course, my own.

Hutch drove like a man possessed, which is what he was, after all: a man possessed with the need to find his partner.

Hutch simmered with pent-up rage that a sleepless night had done nothing to assuage. _Simon Marcus and his fucking mind games._

As he raced towards the old zoo, Hutch tried to ignore the madman’s words echoing in his mind:

_I dreamed Starsky’s death and he is already dying...._

They’d cracked the code, but Starsky was running out of time. Marcus’ depraved minions were, if nothing else, very good at following orders.

With one last, silent plea— _let him be alive, please_ —Hutch floored the pedal.

The Torino answered with a growl and surged forward.

  


* * * * *

  


Starsky drove like a man possessed, which is what he was, after all: a man possessed with the need to find his partner.

Vic Humphries’ sneering face taunted him, goading Starsky into an explosive outburst that he hadn’t regretted in the least. Starsky would do as much and worse, far worse, to anyone who harmed Hutch.

Thank God for Bobby Marsh, and poor old Sonny. But it wasn’t good news. Hutch was trapped somewhere in a canyon, exposed to the elements, and injured. And it had been two days....

With one last, silent plea— _let him be alive, please_ —Starsky floored the pedal.

The Torino answered with a growl and surged forward.

**Author's Note:**

> "Bloodbath" and "Survival" are two of my favorite eps for their intensity and all the H/C feels. "Bloodbath" was directed by Paul, "Survival" by David. Coincidence? I think not :)


End file.
